Spellbound to Camp Rock
by XxPianogirl98xX
Summary: Mitchie Torres is one of the most powerful wizards in the world. Mortal and wizard. He father is a famous actor who is in Greece filming,and her mother is a famous chef. While her father is away,she sneaks to camp Rock with the help of mom-Smithice-Nait
1. Chapter 1 prefence new start

**Hey it's Tifani,and I'm not alone this story! Please welcome the co-writer of this story:**

**xxMylifeunwrittenxx**

**She is the co-write and she is great!**

**We wrote this story at like,3:40am my time and 2:40am her time! But man we were on a roll!**

**We hope you like the first chapter and will try to update soon so its get's better.**

**Summary: Mitchie Torres is one of the most powerful wizards in the world. Her family come's from a long line of wizards. And she is last for now. Her father and mother are both wizards,but her father is a world famous actor,and her mother is a famous chef. Mitchie really want's to go to Camp Rock,so when her father goes to Greece to film a movie,she sneaks off to Camp Rock with the help of her mother. There,she makes a fake last name so no one recognizes her,because she is fed up with people pretending in the wizarding world,and kids bullying her in the mortal world. What could wrong?**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Camp Rock sadly.**

* * *

_"Do you know what it's like,_

_to feel so in the dark,_

_to dream about a life,_

_where your the shining star._

_Even though it seems,_

_like it's to far away,_

_I have to believe in myself,_

_it's the only way..._

_This is real_

_This is me,_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

_gonna let the light_

_shine on me_

_Now I've found,_

_who I am_

_there's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is me"_

Seventeen year old Mitchie Torres strummed her guitar while lightly singing the lyrics to a song she had been previously working on.

She sat on her bed,it was a Friday night,and school went by as it normally did.

Kids continued to taunt and tease her.

If only the imbecile mortal kids knew what she was capable of.

If only they knew that with a flick of her fingers she can make anything happen.

If only they knew the 'weird' things that happen to them were her form of revenge.

Because Mitchie was not like regular teenagers.

She,like her parents,was a wizard.

No,not a wizard with a pointy hat and black and white wand.

She was a more modern wizard, Not that she was certain that those weird pointy hatted wizards even were real in the first place.

She could make up spells on the spot. As long as they ryhmed,and maded sense for the purpose for the spell,she was fine.

As for the wands,each wand was different and unique. Each was specially crafted and hand made by wizards. The wand chose the wizard. Not the other way around.

Also a thing about Mitchie,She is one of the most powerful wizards in the wizarding relm.

All her family has power,and she is the last to have it. That is,till she...reproduces.

Everyone in the mortal world teases and bullies her.

But that is a completly different story for the wizarding world.

In the wizard world,her and her family are known by everyone.

And everyone either sucks up to them,or pretends.

But,Mitchie would always lose herself in her music.

She played guitar and piano,and sang. She also wrote her own songs,which she said were no good,but really were.

For a long time now Mitchie has been dreaming about going to the infamous Camp Rock.

It was a summer camp for any body who wanted to be somebody music.

She kept asked her parents to go,but her father didn't want her making a carreer in music. Instead acting.

You see,Mitchie's father,Steve Torres was a world famous actor. And he wanted Mitchie to follow in his foot steps.

Her mother on the other hand,was a famous chef,and wanted Mitchie to continue her music.

Now you might think because both her parents are famous that kids would be nice and suck up to her.

WRONG.

At first when she came to the high school kids would do that to meet her parents.

But after a while,they realized it would get them no where and they were wasting their time on a said 'Loser'

So now they make fun of her and taunt her.

But she ignored it,and most kids ignored her back.

She was quite and shy.

Now back to reality. This one day,changed Mitchie's life. For the better.

Mitchie sat in her room,and continues to strum her guitar until there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" She called out.

Her mother walked in with a grin,and sat down on the bed.

"Mitchie honey,I know how much you wanted to go to Camp Rock-" She said but was interupted by Mitchie who held out her hand.

"Mom,it's okay I get it. I can't go" She said sighing as she put down her guitar.

"Actually..."Connie Torres trailed off.

"What?" Mitchie asked.

"Well,your father is going away to Greece to film a new movie. And he leaved before Camp starts. So maybe,you want to snaeak off there while your father's away?" She asked with a sheepish smile.

"What!" Mitchie exclaimed and jumped up and hugged her mom.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Then she paused. "But what will we do when he calls?"

"Make an excuse?" Her mother asked.

That's what Mitchie loved about her mother. She could devilish and sneeky whenever she needed.

"Or,I could say I was visiting Sierra? I could call her and ask her to cover?" Mitchie asked hopefully.

You see,Sierra was Mitchie's best friend since diapers! She was a wizard also so that helped.

But a few months ago,Sierra moved to Canada. Which wasn't too far away considering we lived in New York.

"That'll work. I'll go tell your dad. You call Sierra." She said and left.

Mitchie called Sierra who agreed right away. She knew Mitchie's dream of going to Camp Rock.

Mitchie told her mother and her father also agreed.

Steve Torres would leave for three and a half months.

That was plenty of time to go and come back.

Considering all Mitchie had to do was Transport herself.

That night,Mitchie's dreams were filled with Camp Rock and Music,and the summer that lies ahead.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2 Arriving at camp

**Tifani- Thanks for reading! It took a while,but it was worth it!**

**Sabrina- Yea, it only took six -Airplanes!- hours to complete it!**

**Tifani- *Shakes head while chuckling* She means the song with Hailey Williams. We were listening to the radio...**

**Sabrina- Your the one who started it!**

**Tifani- Well you didn't stop it either! And you kept screaming 'AIRPLANE' or 'WE'LL BE A DREAM' every time they came on!**

**Sabrina- Well you did it for other songs too!**

**Nate- Girls! Stop arguing! Your both at fault!**

**Sabrina- *Look at Tifani***

**Tifani- *Look at Sabrina**

**Sabrina & Tifani- *Look at Shane and Nate* OH MY GOD YOUR SHANE AND NATE FROM CONNECT THREE!**

**Nate and Shane- *Look at each other wide eyed. Gulp.***

**Sabrina & Tifani- *Jump and attack Shane with a huge hug!***

***The hug last's five minutes,Nate is just standing there,and Shane has his eye's closed in contempt and is smiling.**

**Nate- *Clear's throat***

**Tifani- *Let's go of Shane and jumps on Nate and hugs him* Nate!**

**Nate- Much better.**

**Nate and Tifani- *Look at Shane and Sabrina to see them making out* WOW...**

**Nate- *Clears throat uncomfortably* Nice friend...**

**Tifani- Aaaaaannny way! Please review!**

**Nate- *Look's around* Anyone seen Jason?**

**Shane-*Lips still on Sabrina's* O res**

**Tifani- What?**

**Shane- *Stops kissing Sabrina* who cares? He's probably at the park looking at birds**

**Nate- *Rolls eyes* You guys read and review and we'll go find Jason!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything of CR!**

* * *

_"Goood Morning New York! This is your DJ Trey for Z100,and here's Connect Three's newest hit single 'LA BABY' to start off your morning!"_

_*Music starts*_

_"L.A, L.A, BABY_

_(She's a)_

_L.A, L.A, BABY_

_(You're my)_

_L.A, L.A, BABY_

_(She's a)_

_L.A, L.A, BABY_

_Driving Down the Highway Where_

_California breeze in my hair_

_YEAH, YEAH!_

_YEAH, YEAH!_

_YEAH, YEAH!_

_Out on Your Vacation Baby,_

_That's my destination, see you there_

_YEAH! YEAH!_

_YEAH! YEAH!_

_YEAH! YEAH!_

_Here we GO!"_

Mitchie shut off her alarm clock before the rest of the song played. She wasn't really a fan of Connect three. She thought their music was cookie-cutter-popstar crap.

She looked at the clock which read : _7:00am_

She got up and went to take a shower and then put on some clothes and went downstares for breakfast,and was greated by her mother who sat at the table looking through cook books while drinking her coffee.

"Morning Mitchie" She said while kissing my cheek.

"Morning mom" I said and starting eating the breakfast that the butler Niles put in front of me.

"Thanks Niles" I said and digging in.

Then my father came down the stares with two suitcasses and a shoulder bag. He put them by the door and came into the kitchen where he kissed my forehead and kissed my mother's cheek.

"What,no kiss for the butler?" Niles asked while smiling innocently.

Niles was...interesting. He was seventy-six years old,but he was full of life! He could always crack a joke or make you feel better. He's also full of gossip.

Steve gave Nile's a sideway's look,then kissed his cheek.

Niles actually blushed,made his lips form a line so he couldn't smile or laugh.

Dad sat the table and Niles gave him his coffe and went back to the kitchen.

"So daddy,when do you think you'll be in Greece?" Mitchie asked taking a sip of her orange juice.

"Well,I should be at the hotel by nine to ten tonight." He responded.

"So honey,are you gonna pack for _Sierra's_?" Connie asked Mitchie.

"Yea" Mitchie said looking down.

"Have fun sweetie" Steve asked getting up and looking at the clock.

"Well,I should be getting to the airport..."He said trailing off.

Mitchie sighed and got up and hugged her father. That was one hard thing about having a famous father. He always traveled.

"By sweetie. Have fun with Sierra this summer. And don't do anything dangerous with magic" He warned but also had a smile that said that he wouldn't go hard on her.

Mitchie nodded and he kissed her forehead and let go.

Connie was next and they embraced long then they kissed. That was the part that Mitchie always looked away at.

With final good-bye's,he left out the door to the limo that would take him to the airport. Mitchie watched from the window till she couldn't see the car anymore.

She sighed and walked back to the kitchen.

Her mother looked up from the book.

"Mitchie honey,you can start packing,it's 8:30 now. So be ready by 9:30ish." Her mother said.

Mitchie looked up at the clock and nodded and headed upstares.

_**Mitchie's P.O.V**_

I walked into my room and got my suitcase from my closet. I had alot of spare time to pack,so I did half the normal way.

I walked into my bathroom and packed my toothbrush into a small bag with a small toothpaste and deodorant,and anything else I might need.

I put it in my suitcase in the small pockets.

She then sat on her bed,infront of her closet and made herself comfortable.

I waved my fingers and the closet door's opened and clothes one by one came out by them selfs.

Each were either:

"To wintery"

"To ugly"

"Cute!"

"It'll do"

She wasn't a stuck up rich girl,but when she went at camp she wanted to be comfortable.

When she said she didn't want the clothes in a sort of comment they went back into the closet,but if she wanted them,they went into the suitcase.

After thirty minutes she finished. It was now 9:00am and she had half and hour before her mother wanted her. She looked at her suitcase and picked out an outfit and went to take a shower.

Twenty minutes minutes later she finished and got dressed.

She wore a black sweater since it was abit cold in Canada,a white tank top over it that had a designe in the center down. Blue skinny jeans,and flower print heels. Some said it was impossible to walk around camp with heels,but these weren't so bad.

She walked into her bed room to see her mother sitting on her bed,looking concernd.

"What's up mom?" I asked sitting next to her.

"At camp..."She sighed." I don't want you to get hurt. I don't want you getting used like you are in the wizard world,or at first at school." She said.

I looked at her confused.

She sighed again.

"Maybe...Maybe you should use a different last name. You know,so know one knows..."She trailed off.

Mitchie nodded in understandment.

"Okay...that makes sense..."She said unsure. "What would my last name be then? And would someone _have_ to know my real last name. You know,for the files and everything." I asked.

"Well,as for what it would be,we'll think. And as for someone knowing...yes. Brown Cessario knows. He's the camp director. I talked to him a while ago,I told him of the situation and he said that once you get onto the grounds,mind you he doesn't know your a wizard,but once you get there go to his office for your schedule." Mom said calmly.

"Okay" I sighed.

"So,any idea's on the last name?" I asked.

"How about...Lovato?" She asked.

"Michelle Demetria Lovato...Mitchie Lovato..." I said trying the way it sounds. Then I nodded excitedly.

"I like it!" I said bouncing up and down.

"Great!' She said looking at the clock and sighed.

"I believe it's time you get going" She said getting up and holding out a hand for me which I took and gave her a hug.

"It's only two months" I reasured her.

She nodded and let go and we went downstares,the suitcases traveling magically behind us thanks to my mother.

When we got to the bottom of the stares Niles looked at us smiling. (He knew about us being wizards. Thank god!)

"Now,where would you be going?" He asked even though I knew he was pretending. He always found things out.

"Camp Rock" I answered smiling and swaying.

"Thats my girl" He said putting his hands on my shoulders and bending so he looked me in the eyes.

"You go there,and blow there minds away! I want to hear all about it when you return. And of course my lips are sealed to your father" He said 'zipping' his lips at which I chuckled.

"Thanks Niles." I said then I smirked "When I get back,I want all the gossip going around" I said.

He smiled and nodded and stood straight and patted my head,and we did our 'not-so-secret' hand-shake.

I went towards my mom and gave her a big hug.

She kissed my cheeks,and I could see the tears in her eyes.

"You should go" She said smiling slightly.

I nodded and waved good-bye.

"TRANSPORT!" I cried and I was gone.

When I stopped transporting,I was in the middle of the forest. I wasn't to worried about how to get to camp from here though...

I snapped my fingers,and a golden 'virtual' map showed up and pointed to the direction I need to go.

After about three minutes I started to hear chatter and laughing. I knew I was close.

As soon as the camp came into view,I hid behind a tree,I took out my wand,waved it above me and used the camaflougue spell, and walked behind the bus,looed around,and removed the spell.

I walked around the bus and to the office of Brown.

I looked around on my way,and saw kids talking and hugging,some laughing,some dancing,and a few making drum beats.

When I got out side Brown's door,I heard voices in side.

"Shane,this aditude of your's has become a porblem. So,your here to fix that," Said a voice with an Australian accent.

"I didn't sighn up for this! Get my agent on the phone!" Another voice yelled.

That's when I decided to make my presence noticable.

I knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in!" I heard a voice with an Australian accent called out.

I walked in and saw a grown man behind a desk with dirty blonde hair,and infront of the desk,was the oh so famous Shane Grey with a pissed off expression.

"Ah,hello Mitchie" He said making sure not to say my last name and winking at me causing me to smile.

"Hello Brown" I said politely.

Shane scuffed,and I tried to restrain to roll my eyes,but Brown went right ahead and rolled them.

"Mitchie,why don't we go into the back room?" He asked gesturing to the door to the left.

It was Shane's time to roll his eyes,but I nodded.

I followed Brown who let me go ahead,and Shane tried to follow us,but Brown held up a hand.

"No no no. You stay in here!" Brown said.

Brown followed me in and closed and locked the door behind him.

"So miss Torres,how was your trip?" He asked. If only he knew...

"It was fine,and please call me Mitchie." I said smiling.

"Of course. So,just so I'm in the loop,what is your 'last name' going to be?' He asked leaning forward slightly with his hands behind his back.

"Lovato" I answered.

He nodded.

"Okay Mitchie,here is your schedule,and have a wonderful time here at Camp Rock!" He said clapping his hands."And anything you need,come to me." He said.

I nodded.

"Thanks"

I walked out the door and Brown stayed in there. I went to walk out,but Shane stepped in front of me.

"What's up?" I asked irritated looking up at him,because he was glaring down at me.

"Oh,you think your sooo special getting to talk to Brown privitely." He teased.

I clenched my jaw.

"Wow you really _are _jerk" I said trying to push past him,but he just stepped infront again.

"You don't talk to me like that! I'm Shane Grey!" He exploded.

"Yea well,I'm Mitchie Lovato. Another Human being." _To his eyes..._ I thought.

"Now if you don't mind,some of us have to unpack. Not worry they'll run out of hair product." I said and walked aroud him.

I didn't need to turn around to see his shocked expression. I smirked to myself.

I walked to my cabin that I was sharing with a girl my ...

I walked over to the bed by the window and put my bags on top of it.

I looked around and smiled to myself.

It was homey,and once I finished with it,it'd be perfect!

I looked around. No one.

I looked outside. No one.

I pulled my wand out,and waved it,and everything was putting itself in it's place.

Two minutes later everything was cleaned up.

"I saw that" A voice said behind me.

I turned and saw...

* * *

**cLIFFY!**

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3 Arriving at Camp part two

**Tifani- We know. You hate us. hahaha.**

**Sabrina- But it was just to good to pass to leave it at a cliff-hanger!**

**Tifani- It was her idea...**

**Sabrina- Hey!**

**Tifani- What? I'm just saying...**

**Nate- Guys! We can't find Jason anywhere!**

**Tifani- Well **_**thats**_** not good...**

**Sabrina- Gee,ya think?**

**Shane- Can you just help us?**

**Tifani and Sabrina- Sure**

**Shane,Nate,Sabrina,and Tifani- *go to park***

**Shane- *Mutter* Where can he be...**

**Tifani- Uhhhh,guys?**

**All- What?**

**Tifani- *Point's to a tree and they see Jason sitting on a branch.***

**Jason- Hey guys!**

**Nate- Jason? What are you doing up there?**

**Jason- Well,I saw this blue jay up here,and I really wanted to see it up close...**

**Sabrina- But,there isn't even a bird up there**

**Jason- Yea...he kinda flew off when I reached the third branch.**

**Tifani- *Counting the branches* Jason,your on the eigth branch**

**Jason- Yea,I realized that when I was on the seventh...**

**Nate & Shane- Oh geeze...**

**Sabrina- So,why haven't you come down?**

**Shane- *Leans in to her ear* He can't climb down things...**

**Sabrina- Oh no**

**Nate- Yup...**

**Tifani- While we try to think of a solution,please read and review!**

**

* * *

**

"I don't want to waist my summer at some camp! I'm Shane Grey for crying out loud!" Eighteen

year old Shane Grey yelled at his best friends sixteen year old Nate Black and nineteen year old Jason White.

I had met them three years ago here at Camp 's how we formed Connect three.

But there was twist.

We were wizards.

Not the wizards with the pointy hats or black and white wands. But actual modern wizards.

We met in a song writing class when there was an assigment to write a song. You were alowd to chose your partners. It didn't matter how many in a group. Aslong as it was fair. Nate,Jason, and I were the only one's left who didn't have partners,so,we worked together. We were all hesitant around each other because everyone got to work with friends,while we didn't know each other at all. But after we realized we had a lot in common with music and things in general,we became good friends. We wrote a great song called 'That's what I go to school for'.

But near the end of camp,Nate and I went to go find Jason in his cabin,but when we walked in,we saw him with a wand and a birdhouse.

_*Flashback*_

_Shane and Nate walked side-by-side towards Jason to ask him if he wanted to go write a song together. After that project,they have been best friends and they did everything together. They also learned Jason was a bit air-heady._

_When they walked into his cabin their eyes widened and they gasped._

_In there,was Jason,but he was by his desk,with a wand in hand,and a bunch of wood. He waved his wand while muttering something under his breath,and the wood put itself together with nails to make a birdhouse._

_He turned his head when he heard gasps from the doorway. His eyes widened in fear when he saw it was his two best friends._

_"H-hey guys..."He stuttered._

_"What's going on?" Nate exclaimed,but it was Shane's response that shocked them all._

_"Your a wizard?" He asked,then he covered his mouth with his hands at what he just said._

_Nate looked slowly from Jason to Shane,unable to believe his ears._

_Jason looked down dissapointed and nodded a small nodd. But then his head snapped up._

_"How did you know?" He asked shocked._

_Shane didn't answer though because Nate interupted._

_"Your a wizard too aren't you?"_

_Shane looked at him in surprise because between Shane's and Jason exchange they forgot Nate..._

_"Um..."He stuttered. "Yes" He admitted hanging his head._

_"Nate,you can't tell anyone!" Jason exclaimed._

_Nate had a small smile on his face._

_"Well,I coudn't tell anyone even if I wanted to."He said matter-of-factly._

_Shane and Jason looked at him as if he were crazy._

_"I'm a wizard too" He said._

_Shane looked at him seriously._

_"Proove it" Was all he said._

_Nate gave a small nod before snapping his fingers and Jason's birhouse came apart into pieces again._

_Shane cracked a smile and patted Nate on the back._

_"Cool!" Jason exclaimed. "Hey!" He said when he realized he no longer had a birdhouse._

_He used his wand again and put it up again._

_*End of Flashback*_

Ever since then they were closer than ever.

"Hey man,we used to love this place! We used to love this place!" Nate said.

"Yea man. This is where Connect three...Connected" He said looking dreamly.

Nate shook his head

"And you get to see your uncle Brown" He said.

"Ha,not a selling point" I said.

Uncle Brown didn't know about us being wizards. Only our parents.

"Look man,right now,your the bad boy of the press. And the label has a problem with that. Meaning,we have a problem with that." Nate said seriously.

"Uh,I really don't have a problem with that..." Jason said cluelessly. Nate shot him a look. "We have a problem with that" He corrected.

"This camp thing is supposed to fix it. Good PR. So enjoy the time. Get some fresh air...get a tan" Nate continued looking pleased.

"Oh! And can you make me a birdhouse or something?" Jason asked. Nate banged his head on the back of his seat.

"One word. Pay-back." I said.

"That's two words" Jason said clueless.

I some how ended up outside of the limo with Nate telling me I had to record a demo with the winner of final jam!

How can they do this to me!

I stomped my way to Uncle Brown's cabin and barged in.

"Hello to you to Shane" He said looking up from his desk.

"Sup Uncle Brown" I said.

"So," He started but I interupted him.

"When can I go home?" I asked.

"I'm afraid Shane that you are spending the whole summer here as an instructer" He said firmly.

"What!" I cried.

"You head me" He retorted. "You will be teaching hip-hop classes"

"Shane this adittude of yours has become a problem. And your here to fix it." He said sternly.

"I didn't sign up for this! Get my agent on the phone!" I yelled but then there was a knock on the door.

"It's good to know _someone_ knocks around here" Brown muttered low before calling out for them to come in.

In came a girl who looked about a year younger than me,with long brown straight hair, a black sweater with a white tank top over,and skinnt jeans. She was actually beautiful but I shook my head from the thought.

"Ah,hello Mitchie" Brown said. Mitchie? Cool name...

"Hello Brown" She said politly. Apearintly the arguement with Brown forgotten. I scuffed and could see Brown roll his eyes.

"Mitchie,why don't we go into my back office?" Brown asked her.

This time I rolled my eyes while she nodded.

I went to follow them in,but Brown blocked my path and held up a hand.

"No no. You stay in here." He said and walking into the room,where I could hear the door's lock click.

_What's so special about her? Why did Brown need to talk to to her privitely._

_Sure she was pretty,but no one interups Shane Grey!_

That Mitchie girl walked out by herself and I decided to question her,so I walked infront of her. Blocking her path to exit.

"Oh,you think your sooo special getting to talk to Brown privitely." I said teasedly and I could she her clench her jaw.

"Wow,you really _are_ a jerk" Was her reply. That did it.

"You don't talk to me like that! I'm Shane Grey!" I exploded.

"Well I'm Mitchie Lovato. Another human being." She said. "Now if you don't mind,some of us have to unpack. Not worry they'll run out of hair product." She said and walked away.

_How dare she?_

_She talked to me,Shane Grey,that way!_

_That girl not only had the looks,but also the attitude and guts._ I thought as I exited the office/cabin.

_What's with her? _Kept running through my thoughts as I walked to who known where.

* * *

**Tifani- Please review,and we promise next chapter will be Mitchie's P.O.V!**

**Sabrina- Tifani! Get your butt over here and help get Jason down!**

**Tifani- Shoot...**


	4. Author Note please read! Its important

**I am officially changing my username from TIFANI to Pianogirl98.**

**It makes sense to since I play the piano and all...**

**But I thought I would let you know so your not confused.**

**Love always,**

** Tifani. A.K.A. Pianogirl98**


	5. Chapter 4 The dance battle

**Tifani- Jason! You have to come down from there eventually!**

**Sabrina- Yeah! We'll be right here to catch you...*mumbles-I think***

**Jason- Um...okay. *Lets go of branch and falls to the ground? Nope. On Sabrina and Tifani!.***

**Shane- Dude! You just squashed them!**

**Nate- Get up!**

**Jason- Oh yea,don't worry about me. I'm fine! *Gets up.**

**Nate- Guys,you okay?**

**Tifani- Yea...I'm fine.**

**Sabrina- Same here. But,Caitlyn does your back hurt too?**

**Tifani- Mitchie,that's not the only thing that hurts at this point...**

**Shane & Nate- *Look at each other* _Mitchie? Caitlyn?_ Sabrina? Tifani? you okay?**

**Sabrina- Who are Tifani and Sabrina! I'm Mitchie!**

**Tifani- And I'm Caitlyn.**

**Shane- Oh we're in deep shit...**

**Nate- Oh no...**

**Jason- Oh! A robin!**

**Nate- You guys read and review while we try to think of a way to...undo this.**

* * *

_"I saw that" A voice said behind me._

I spun around and saw a girl around my age with honey brown hair,and some very colorful clothing choice.

Um...w-what do you mean?" I ask.

"I saw what you just did" She says to my hand that is behind my back hiding my wand. "And that, is a wand. A thing you use to help with magic. And you,are a wizard." She continues.

I just stood there,shocked with my mouth slightly agap.

"I'm Caitlyn. Caitlyn Geller." She introduced sticking out her hand,but I just stood there, Still in shock.

"A little confused on how I know?" She asked amused as if it was the easiest thing.

I just manage a nod.

She leans in so her mouth is at my ear. "I'm a wizard too" She whispers and leans back.

"Prove it" Is all I say.

She nods.

She moves her hands around the room in one circle,and the walls change from the wood brown,to neon orange."

"Wow" Is all I say.

I nod in understanding,now able to move.

She undo's the spell.

"Now,shall we do those introductions again? I'm Caitlyn Geller." She says sticking her hand out again.

"Mitchelle Torres. But my friends call me Mitchie." I said,and it was Caitlyn's turn to be shocked.

"Y-You mean Torres as in Steve Torres's daughter? That Torres? The daughter of Connie Torres and Steve Torres the actor and world famous chef? And also the most powerful known wizards in the world?" She gasped.

Oh boy...

"Yea" I answer slowly.

"But,what are you doing here?" She asked slightly confused.

I shrug,make a slight motion with my fingers,and the suitcase that was on the bed flew under the bed,and I sat down. I'm so glad I live with another wizard...

"I've wanted to come here for a _long_ time. But my dad always wanted me to follow his foot steps and be an actor as well. But my mom loves the idea of me becoming famous for my music. So,for three months,my dad is in Greece filming,and my mom helped me sneak here" I said shrugging again.

"Wow. How'd you manage that?" She asked shocked and sat next to me.

"I have a friend named Sierra,she's a wizard too,and she moved here to Canada. So I told my dad I was going to visit. So,she's covering for me aswell." I said.

"Wow. That's alot to do" Caitlyn says.

"Eh,she knows how much I've wanted this." I said sadly.

"Well now your here!" Caitlyn said jumping off the bed. "I say we go explore."

I nod and we leave the cabin arm in arm.

She showed me the mess hall,which I saw a piano at...

Then most of the cabins,the stages,the lake,the dock. Pretty much all of camp.

But I really wanted to go back to the mess hall for that piano...

But my thoughts were cut short.

"So what do you think?" Cait asked.

"I think it's really cool! I love it here!" I exclaimed.

"Well that's good to hear," Caitlyn said pausing looking over my shoulder. "I think the welcoming speech is about to start. We should get going." She said,and they started walking,then something popped into my head.

"Hey Cait,what do you know about Shane Grey?" I asked.

She snorted.

"Please,that guy is a jerk! He spends way to much time on his hair,and is a jerk to everyone! And I doubt he care's!" She practically yelled.

I sighed and we made it to where the stage was set up.

**(A/N- Just imagine's Dee's speech from the movie)**

After Dee finished,we all scatered to go to our cabins.

Then the piano came back to my mind...

"Hey Caitlyn,I'm gonna go wander a bit around okay?" I said.

"Are sure you'll be okay?" She asked

"Yea,totaly." I said and left.

I walked towards the mess,and walked in,but first making sure that no one was in there.

I sat down and took out my yellow song book,and placed it on the sheet music holder.

I placed my fingers on the keys,and started playing the tune I knew so well.

_'Do you know what it's like_

_to feel so in the dark_

_To dream about a life_

_where your the shining star_

_Even though it seems_

_like it's to far away_

_I have to believe in myself_

_It's the only way_

_This is real_

_This is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

_gonna let the light_

_shine on me_

_Now I've found_

_who I am_

_there's no way to hold it in_

_no more hiding who I want to be_

_This is me'_

**Shane's P.O.V**

"Guys,I've learned my lesson. I showered in cold water,I looked at a tree. I need hair product!" I yelled into my phone as I stomped my way through camp,while talking to Nate and Jason.

"I guess it's time to imbrace the _natural _look," Nate said.

"Well have fun." Jason said,then the dial tone sounded.

"Guys,Guys!" I yelled.

"AH THERE HE IS!" Girls screamed running towards me.

I ran as fast as I could away from them,but stubled over a root,and fell into a bush.

I stayed quite till the girls were gone,that when I heard it.

_'This is real_

_This is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

_gonna let the light_

_shine on me_

_Now I've found_

_who I am_

_there's no way to hold it in_

_no more hiding who I want to be_

_This is me'_

As cheesy as this may sound,that voice sounded like an angel. Her voice was amazing,and that song is incredible! It really reminded me of the music I used to like...and write.

I got up off the ground and walked into the mess hall.

"Hello?" I called. "Who's in here?" No response.

I will find you mystery girl...

**Mitchie's P.O.V.**

I was walking back towards my cabin when I ran into someone.

"Watch it loser!" Oh great one of them...

"Well sorry! Maybe you should watch where _your_ going next time." I retorted. I notcied the girl was Tess Tyler. Oh joy.

"Whatever. Who are you anyways?" Tess aked even though her voice told me she didn't care.

"Mitchie T-Lovato. Mitchie Lovato." I said. Crap,I almost slipped...

Tess looked at me suspiciously.

"Whatever" She repeated and rolled her eyes and walked away.

This time I ran to my cabin to find Caitlyn working on some beats.

"Hey" She said looking up.

"Hi" I said.

"What up?" She asked closing her computer.

"I may have fogotten to mention something..." I said scratching the back of my neck.

She gave me a look to continue.

"Okay,so back home,wizard and mortal,people use me. To get to my parents. Wizards still continue to do it, but not mortals. Mortals stopped awhile ago,now they make fun of me. So my mom made sure that when I got here,to not use my last name. Brown already knows." I explained.

"So what's your last name so I know" Caitlyn asked.

"Lovato. Mitchie Lovato." I stated.

"Okay" She said. She took her wand out of her pocket,and waved it,and pj's came flying out of the drawer.

She winked at me before turing to go change in the bathroom.

I got my pj's by magic too,but didn't change into them normally. Just magicallly.

Cait came back and rolled her eyes at me.

We got in bed,and I snapped my fingers and the lights went off.

"G'night" I said.

"G'night" She said.

I layed there for a moment until darkness over took me.

* * *

The next morning I awoke to my cell ringing.

Caitlyn groaned and threw a pillow over her head.

"Sorry" I whispered.

I grabbed my phone to see the ID: _Mom._

I groaned and answered.

"Hello?" I answered tiredly

"Hi sweetie" She answered cheerfully. urg!

"Hi mom" I said and that got Caitlyn's attention. She shot up and looked at me.

I just shrugged.

"So how was your first day?" She asked.

"It was...interesting." I answered half awake.

"Is it nice?" She pushed.

"Yea! It's awesome here! And,my cabin mate is a wizard too! Say hi Caitlyn!" I said.

"Hi Mrs. Torres!" Caitlyn answered from her bed.

"Say hello to her. I'm glad you have someone you can get along with sweetie. Did you talk to Brown?"

"Uh,yea I did. He was really cool." I answered sitting figuring I wouldn't get back to sleep. Wish I could say the same for Caitlyn...

"I'm glad to hear your having fun. And you might want to call Sierra later on." My mother suggested.

"I'll call her at the end of the day so I can tell her all about classes too" I said standing up and waving my hand towards my drawers and clothing came flying out for me to choose.

"Okay,well I'll let you go now so you can get ready,and don't think I don't know how your choosing your clothing right this moment." Right when she said that last part,all the clothing fell to the ground since I lost my consentration.

How does she do that?

"I have my ways" Mom says as if she could read my mind...

"Bye mom" I laughed.

"Bye sweetie" She said and hung up.

I snapped my fingers,and all the cloths were back in their place.

I went to the bathroom and got cleaned up.

Half an hour later I came out all fresh and clean and saw Cait still snoring.

I looked at the clock which read: _6:58am._

I pulled out my wand and pointed it at her.

"Wake up, wake up, you think the day is done; wake up, wake up, but it has only just begun" I said the spell and Caitlyn got out of bed without her control.

Once she was standing on her feet,she regained control.

She glared.

"Pay. back" Was all she said and went into the bathroom while I smirked.

We were both ready half an hour later and just sat.

I wore a grey t-shirt with a long black bead necklace,blue skinny jeans, and brown boots.

Caitlyn wore this blue,black and white botton up cardigan that went up halfway to chest,and a light blue tank-top under,grey skinny jeans,and blue high-top sneakers.

We had half and hour to kill,so played around with magic by levitating things in the room.

Caitlyn got a hold of my song book when she levitated my guitar case.

"This yout song book?" She asked.

"Um..yea" I said blushing.

"I'd ask you to sing something for me,but we have Brown's vocal's class after breakfast,and knowing him,he's gonna ask you to sing. Mark my words." She said smirking giving me back my book.

At eight,we walked into the mess hall,got our breakfast,and sat a table with some of Caitlyn's friends. Lola,Barron,Sander.

We ate and laughed,and to soon we had to leave.

Caitlyn and I walked to vocal's 'cause we figured that if we transported there that would be cheating.

We got in to see other kids already in there and dancing. Caitlyn and I went in and started dancing aswell.

"If the class is a rockin' I'm glad I came a knockin" An Australian voice said from the doorway.

We all looked and saw Brown with a grin. We all sat and waited for him to start.

"Now let's hear what I'm working with this year. Enie,Minie,miny,you." He said and pointed at me for 'you'. Crap.

"Me?" I asked.

"Yes you ms. Lovato" Brown said winking.

"O-okay." I said and got up where Brown was.

"Let a rip!" He said rubbing his hands together.

_'Who will I be,_

_It's up-"_

"Now I know your singing a solo,but it's so low,I can't even hear you." He said chuckling.

I nodded and restarted.

_'Who will I be_

_It's up to me_

_all the never ending possibilties_

_that I can see_

_There's nothing that I can't do_

_Who will I be_

_yes I believe_

_I get to make the future what I want to_

_if I can become anyone and the know the choice is up to me_

_Who will I be'_

I finished with a huge smile.

"Not bad. Not bad at all. Was that an original?" He asked putting a hand on my back to steer me to face my back to the class.

"Y-yea it's mine bu-"

"No buts. Your good." He said smiling and I went back to my seat to see a joyious Caitlyn.

A few more classes went by after that,then we finally had lunch.

We sat with the same people,and this is how conversation started.

"Mitchie you were A-mazing in Brown's class today!" Lola exclaimed as soon as she sat down.

"Down right"

"Absolutely"

All of these coments made me blush,and Caitlyn used magic to telepath.

_'You really were good'_

_'Thanks...'_

_'You know,if you and I work together...we can really beat out Tess. You know,you sing,I do the mixes...' _She trailed off looking at her food.

_'I think that's awesome!'_

We look at each other and smile.

We finished our lunch and headed to class.

Cait and I had all our classes together so we headed to Hip-hop dance class.

We entered and immediatly went to the floor and stretched. I loved hip-hop dancing. I was on the dance team back home.

"Grab a mic and a hat. Follow me if you can." Shane Grey said walking in and went straight to the cd player.

"Hurry!" He said and I rolled my eyes.

A song started playing called 'start the party' and he started dancing to it. He wasn't to bad,but the dance moves...

"Across the floor" He demanded and everyone followed directions.

Caitlyn,Tess, and I were the first ones to catch on the dance moves first.

"Everyone circle face the front" He said.

After a while his dance moves started getting rediculous,so I decided that I would add my own flare. After a few minutes of doing my own thing,everyone watches impressed,and Shane seemed pissed. So he comes right in front on me,and starts dancing. He wants a dance off,I'll give him one.

They danced against each other until the end of the song,and where they were supposed to strick a pose,I stricked a perfect one,while Shane tripped trying to strick his.

"And we have a winner!" Caitlyn exclaimed coming to the front where Shane and I were.

"Rematch." Was all he said glaring down at me.

"Bring it! When and where,'cause I'll be ready to beat you. Again!" I said smirking.

"oooh!"

"Burn!" Rang through the cabin.

"A week from today. At the docks. Whats the bet?" Shane asked.

I nodded and before I could answer,Caitlyn spoke up,well,more yelled.

"Whoever losses has to deal with losing,and has to dress up like the opposite sex the entire day!"

Everyone stared at her,and slowly the class started cheering.

Shane and I looked at each other before nodding.

"Deal" We say shacking hands.

It was time to go,so Cait and I left without saying another word. When we got back to our cain,since that was the last class,we burst out laughing.

"Damn Mitch,I can't to see him in girl clothes!" Cait laughs.

"Where are we gon-oh! magic! We'll poof up the most girliest clothes!" I burst out.

"Oh yea!" She said high-fiving me.

She went to go put on pj's,do I decided now was a good time to call Sierra.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey Si!" I replied.

"Hey Mitch! How's camp?" She rushed.

"Amazing! It's so much fun here Si!" And Caitlyn interupted coming out of the bathroom.

"And guess who's ass she just kicked,and they were so much of a sore loser they asked for a rematch!" Caitlyn yelled putting her mouth to my phone.

"I'll guess when you tell me who that was..." Sierra said slowly.

"Oh,Si,this is Caitlyn. My cabin mate,and she's a wizard. Cait,Si. Si,Cait." I inroduced.

"Hey" Cait said.

"Hi." Sierra said shyly,then perked up. "Who's ass this time?" She asked.

"This time?" Caitlyn asked me raising an eye brow.

"I'm on the dance team...enough said." I said.

Cait nodded.

"Who's ass!" Sierra exploded.

"Shane Greys!" Caitlyn exclaimed.

"What! Are you freakin serious!" Sierra yelled in surprise.

"Yes" I said calmly.

"Wow. I knew you were good. But good enough to beat god damn Shane Grey!" Sierra said.

"Believe it! And he was so sore of a loser he wanted a flippin rematch!" Caitlyn said.

"How'd it happen?" Sierra asked and Cait turned towards me.

"Well,he teaches our hip-hop dance class,he dances okay,but the dance moves were weird. Then they started getting rediculous,so I added my own style,people stopped to watch,he started battling me himself." I said calmly.

"Wow" Sierra said.

The three of us stayed up a bit more talking then we hung up and went to bed.

This was one interesting day,and it was only the first.

What more is there to come!

* * *

**Sabrina- You know Shane, those skinny make you look hotter than you did on Final Jam**

**Shane- Um...Thank you? *Then to Nate* We have to fix them!**

**Nate- I know man, it's enough Tifani is trying to curl her hair with a stick! But now she's trying to break dance. She hip-hop dances fine! But Break dancing!**

**Tifani- AHHH! Where's my laptop! I need to make a new beat!**

**Nate- Oh shit...**

**Shane- Jason! Can you try helping us fix them beside's looking at damn birds!**

**Jason- Well I don't know what to do! I've never been medical!**

**Nate- *Mutters* and hopefully never will.**

**Shane- How are we gonna fix them!**

**Nate- ...**

**Shane- Readers! Please review,and also leave a little hint or something to help us fix our friends before they hurt them selfs!**

**Nate- You can't see them,but Sabrina is trying to convince Shane to help her with cheerleadin-ohhh! see what I told you about wearing skinny jeans Shane! Especially when you do a split! Well,that one example. Tifani is trying curl her hair with a branch,and break dance. She dances awesome,but not so sure about break dancing...**

**Jason- Nice underwear Shane!**

**Shane-*blushing* Please review and please help us fix them. And fast!**


	6. Chapter 5 The rematch and the bet

**Shane- You guys really hate us so much you didn't give us any advice on how to cure them!**

**Nate- Shane!**

**Shane- I mean- Do you guys really hate Sabrina and Tifani so much you don't want them back to normal so they can update faster and better?**

**Sabrina(a.k.a. Mitchie)- Who the heck is Sabrina! Shane are you cheating on me?**

**Shane- N-no m'am.**

**Tifani(a.k.a. Caitlyn)- Hey Nate look what I can do! *Starts break dancing but steps on her ankle wrong and it cracks and she falls.***

**Nate- Tifani! *Rushes to grab her***

**Tifani- My name is Caitlyn! And is my ankle supposed to bend like that?**

**Nate- Oh crap.**

**Shane- I'm no doctor, but that doesn't look right...**

**Jason- Oh! Is she made of rubber and we can bend her!**

**Shane & Nate- NO!**

**Nate- Why don't you read on with the story while we try to...'fix' this.**

**Shane- Sabrina and Tifani don't own Camp Rock! Or anything mentioned in here for that matter...why are we here again?**

**Nate- Shane!**

**Shane- Sorry. Enjoy!**

* * *

Today is Sunday. Meaning tomorrow, would be declared one week for the dance battle between Shane and I.

I hadn't seen much of Shane this week because, knowing Shane, he was probably ignoring me.

Real mature...

But I do have my sources (Caitlyn) that he has been seen practicing his dancing in some of his free time. Looks as if wants to bump up his game.

We'll see about that.

The battle was set to take place tomorrow at the beach after dinner so it would be dark out.

Caitlyn made sure of it that I practiced before bed so I can 'Kick that jackass's ass' When she said that, I couldn't help but burst out laughing.

So that night before I went to bed, Caitlyn insisted that I dance to 'Low' at least twice.

So, I also had to take a shower as well.

That morning when I woke up, I was all hyped up, and ready to beat some pop star ass.

I woke Caitlyn up and we got ready together.

They then made their way to the mess hall, which as soon as they entered, the kids looked at them and started a whole new round of conversation. About the dance battle.

They got their breakfast which was french toast and went to go sit with Lola, Barron and Sander.

"Hey" They greeted.

"Hey guys" We said and sat down.

"So Mitch, you ready to beat the pop star's butt twice in a row?" Sander asked.

"Hell ya" I said and high-fived Caitlyn.

"You realize that you are the center of gossip at this point right?" Lola asked.

"Yea, pretty much." I said as if it were nothing new to me. Which it wasn't.

We countinued to eat, then got up and left.

We went to Browns class which went by as normally. Except he gave us the assignment of having to write a song.

I had a few I could use that I could say I wrote now, and maybe I could take up Caitlyn's offer too...

I could already imagine what Tess's song would be about.

Her,her, and her.

Then we went to our other classes like piano, guitar, and production.

Finally it was almost the end of the day. We had one more class.

Hip-hop.

With Shane.

We entered the classroom and saw,to our amazment, that Shane was already there. Waiting.

Cait and I looked at each other and just shrugged it off. But as I walked to the back of the room with Caitlyn, I could feel someone's eyes on my back.

We stretched until all the kids were in the class and Shane stood in front.

"Now before we start class today, I would like to make an announcement. As some of you know, there will be a dance battle at the beach today after dinner. I encourage you to go." Shane said smirking in my direction.

"Anyway,today we will be working on trust exercises." Shane was interupted by me groaning.

Shane rolled his eyes at me before continuing.

"As I was saying. This will help you trust your dance partner. We aren't getting into partners at the moment, but in the near future. So I want two straight lines facing each other. And everyone face your partner."

We formed the two lines, and I was facing Caitlyn. Tess some how manage to make herself Shane's partner.

He may not be the _best_ dancer, but even I felt bad he had to dance with her.

"Start with the simple mirror exercise and we'll go from there." Shane instructed.

Caitlyn and I looked at each other and smirked.

"You" I told her.

She nodded.

She took her hands and made a peace sign,then ran then over her eyes like a hippie.

I giggled and copied her which earned amused glances from Lola and Barron who were right next to us. They were doing some-what simple things. Like raising a hand or something.

Caitlyn then did the backwards stroke and I mirrored.

By the time Shane had told us to move on, half the class's eyes were on Caitlyn and me goofing off.

"Now, I now you'll think this is weird, but we're doing the falling backwards exercise." He said, and I'm pretty sure the grin on Tess's face as she thought about Shane actually holding her. But that all crashed when he spoke his next words.

"Switch partners with the people next to you." He instructed and left Tess so he could walk around the room.

"Damn it" She cursed under her breath as she had now been paired up with Andy.

Caitlyn got paired with Lola, and I got with Barron which I really didn't mind at all.

"You first my lady" He said smiling.

I chuckled and turned my back to him. I then fell and he caught me and lifted me back up.

We high-fived and did it twice more.

We looked at saw Andy about to fall for Tess, but she was to busy looking at her nails to notice,so Andy fell. But luckily, the kid next to him caught him in time before he hit the ground.

I looked at Barron and he was shacking his head.

He turned his back from me and I held me hands out and caught him when he fell. It wasn't really hard.

"Alright pretty good. Now, go back to your original partners and stand next to them Some one may have to join another group and become a group of three." Shane said and said the last part pointedly at Tess as he countinued to walk around.

Tess walked over to where Peggy and Ella were and demanded she be in their group. Which of course, they agreed to.

I walked over to Caitlyn's side and we hooked arms.

"Okay,we don't have much time left,but now that you all have your partners, face them. Then do pretty much exactly what we did the first time,except this time with dancing." He said and played the music and began walking around.

Caitlyn and I were on a roll and were dancing like crazy. I don't know how we managed to stay together but it worked

"Stop!" He yelled and we all stopped. "Times up. Class is over. Get packed and go. And don't forget tonight either." He said and walked away.

Cait and I walked back to the cabin so I could change before we went to dinner.

I pulled on a pair of blue skinny jeans, and a black tank-top with black high-top Converse also with black open fingered gloves.

It was the best outfit for tonight.

Caitlyn changed into a pair of orange skinny's and a rocker T with Converse.

We walked into the Mess hall which was filled with excitment.

They got their tacos and sat down with their usual friends.

Everyone that passed wished her luck, and Tess kept sending her glares.

_'Mitchie wont be the one needing luck...'_ Caitlyn though evily

They ate their lunch and threw it away.

Show time.

They walked proudly to the beach, and already saw Shane leaning against a tree.

He was wearing black skinny jeans, a grey wife-beater, and black converse aswell.

"Glad you could make it" He said sarcastically.

The sun was just setting now, and some kids were lighting lanterns and a fire.

I faced Shane and smirked.

"Ready loser boy?" I asked.

He didn't reply, just narrowed his eyes at me.

Someone brought a portable cd player and poped in a disk.

It was officially dark, and the only light came from the lanterns and the small fire.

_'Baby get up_

_Open your eyes now_

_The world's waking up_

_You'll realize we'll walk to the beat so suddenly_

_While we make believe_

_That this will last forever._

_We won't sleep til three in the morning_

_This song speaks and it's singing the real thing_

_It feels like were living the dream_

_But tonight_

_We're gonna make this one right_

_We'll set the stage and let the records play_

_On a Saturday_

_And we can dance forever_

_We'll burn the light that makes the city sway_

_When we set the stage_

_We can dance forever._

_(Forever, forever, forever)_

_(We can dance forever)_

_(Forever, forever, forever)_

_(We can dance forever)_

_We're crazy enough_

_To feel alive now_

_You've got the stuff_

_When we arrive we'll_

_Walk to the beat so suddenly_

_And then you tell me_

_That we could stay together_

_We won't sleep til three in the morning_

_This song speaks and it's singing the real thing_

_It feels like were living the dream_

_But tonight_

_We're gonna make this one right_

_We'll set the stage and let the records play_

_On a Saturday_

_And we can dance forever_

_We'll burn the light that makes the city sway_

_When we set the stage_

_We can dance forever._

_(Forever, forever, forever)_

_(We can dance forever)_

_(Forever, forever, forever)_

_(We can dance forever)_

_We're crazy enough_

_To feel alive now_

_You've got the stuff_

_When we arrive we'll_

_Walk to the beat so suddenly_

_And then you tell me_

_That we could stay together_

_Turn around_

_Just move it_

_With your feet on the ground_

_You'll prove it_

_When you hear the sound_

_We'll both lose it_

_Then we'll make the rounds to dance forever_

_And when the music stops and we can't wait_

_For another day_

_Well we'll just dance forever_

_We'll hold on tight and think of Saturdays_

_If you say my name_

_Then we can dance forever_

_We'll set the stage and let the records play_

_On a Saturday_

_And we can dance forever_

_We'll burn the light that makes the city sway_

_When we set the stage_

_We can dance forever._

_(Forever, forever, forever)_

_(We can dance forever)_

_(Forever, forever, forever)_

_(We can dance forever)_

_We're crazy enough_

_To feel alive now_

_You've got the stuff _

_When we arrive we'll_

_Walk to the beat so suddenly_

_And then you tell me_

_That we could stay together' _A few minutes before they were ment to strike an ending pose, Caitlyn had pulled her wand out, and now pointed it down to where Shane's feet were moving.

"Bring out these roots so deep/to help a friend in need" She quitely said the spell, and when it came time to strike a pose, a root came a few inches from the ground and triped Shane causing him to fall and get sand in his mouth.

Mitchie on the other hand, striked another perfect pose.

"And it looks like we have a winner!" Caitlyn exclaimed after putting her wand back.

"That's immposible" Shane said through gritted teeth as he got up.

"I do believe that it is you covered in mud and not Mitchie" Cait pushed.

Shane scuffed and started walking away.

"Oh and Gray! We'll have your clothes waiting for you outside you cabin tomorrow morning!" Caitlyn yelled at Shane's retreating figure.

"You did it!" Cait yelled and jumped up and down with Mitchie as the crowd clapped.

"He's in for it tomorrow." Caitlyn whispered in Mitchie's ear.

"Extra pink?" Mitchie asked smirking.

"Oh yea" Cait said and they walked arm in arm to their cabin.

The next morning the girls woke up at 6am to get his cloths.

"Will you do the honors?" Caitlyn asked.

"Of course" Mitchie said.

She waved her wand and the clothes apeared on her bed.

"Perfect." They said in sync.

They ran outside their cabin and went to the pop star's.

They banged loudly on his door.

"What!" They heard Shane yell from inside.

"It's time for your make-over superstar." Mitchie said and snapped her fingers and the door unlocked.

"Wh-How did you get in here?" Shane asked.

"You forgot you door unlocked." Caitlyn lied.

Shane nodded slowly not buying the whole story.

"Now up so we can get you dressed." Mitchie said.

"No! I'll wear the clothes fine. But atleast let me get dressed by my self." Shane pleaded.

"I was hoping you'd beg" Caitlyn said and pulled her and Mitchie out and they sat on the cabin steps.

Fifteen minutes later, the cabin door opened, and we turned only to get hysterical.

Shane wore a pink tank-top with a black skirt with pink polka-dots over it. With pink/skined tone heels. We saved him a bit of humiliation by giving him back tights to wear under the skirt.

It didnt do much...

Shane's face was bright red and he was shacking his head.

"How did you even get these in my size?" He asked in disbelief.

"We have our connections." Caitlyn said and left laughing.

"Oh your in for pop star." Mitchie said smirking.

"I hate you Mitchie Lovato." Shane said.

* * *

**Shane- Never would I ever ever never wear girl clothes! How could they make me do that!**

**Nate- Shane stop being a drama queen and help. It's enough they can't remember who they really are, but now Tifani's ankle is...broken? Twisted? I don't know!**

**Shane- Well at least Sabrina is sleeping so we can get some peace to work on Tifani.**

**Sabrina- No I'm not! And my name is Mitchie!**

**Shane- Crap**

**Jason- Hey guys! Look at this Gibson guitar I fou-*Trips and hits Sabrina and Tifani on the head with the guitar and they fall unconscious***

**Nate- We're screwed...**

**Sabrina & Tifani- *Start waking up***

**Sabrina- Ow. What happened? Tifani, you okay?**

**Tifani- Yea. What about you Sabrina?**

**Sabrina- Been better**

**Shane- Did they just...**

**Nate- Tifani? Sabrina?**

**Sabrina & Tifani- Yea?**

**Shane- Holy crap! All this time we've been living with these nutshells and the whole time we could've used Jason's clumsyness to make them better!**

**Nate- I've got a headache...**

**Jason- Oh yea guys I'm fine! No need to worry sooo much about me! *Sarcastically***

**Tifani- Did we miss something?**

**Sabrina- Yea you guys seem...tense? Freaked out?**

**Shane- I'm not even answering that. Goodnight!**

**Nate- Right behind you man!**

**Shane & Nate- *Leave***

**Jason- So who wants to help me make a birdhouse?**

**Sabrina- Will you do the honors?**

**Tifani- With pleasure. *Picks up guitar and wings it at Jason***

**Jason- Pretty stars...*Falls out cold***

**Sabrina & Tifani- Good night Jason...**

**Tifani- Mwahahahahahaha!**

**Sabrina- Okay Tifani. Stop freaking the readers out.**

**Tifani- Right sorry. Please review!**

**Sabrina- Am I the only sane one? *Shakes head and walks away***

**Tifani- Uh Sabrina? I actually think I need to go to the hospital! 'Cause I'm pretty sure the ankle is not this bendable optional!**

**Tifani- Great...**


	7. Chapter 6 A little kindness&a phone call

**Tifani- SABRINA!**

**Sabrina- *returns with two blueberry bagels* What?**

**Tifani- I need to go to- hey, is that blueberry?**

**Sabrina- Yes. It's for you.**

**Tifani- Thanks!**

**Sabrina- Now let's get you to the doctor. *Goes over and pokes Jason* Get up Jason.**

**Jason- What?**

**Sabrina- We need to take Tifani to a doctor.**

**Jason- Okay. *Goes and picks up Tifani and takes her to the car***

**Sabrina- While we go to the doctor, please read. And we don't own anything...*sigh***

**_P.S.- The first version of this chapter came out wrong. Don't comment for the first update but the second!_**

* * *

**Third person POV**

"I hate you Mitchie Lovato." He growled.

"So you say now." She said smirking. "Come on. Let's get some make-up on you." She pushed him into the cabin ad made him sit on the bed, while she used magic to poof up some make-up in her bag.

"Wait!" He said. "At least save me my dignity and reputation and not do anything to...showy!" He exclaimed. Mitchie sighed. "Fine. I will not put much for your dignity. I could care less about your rep." She said and started applying make-up. Once she finished, he only had eye-shadow, blush, and lip gloss on. "Perfect." She said smiling. Shane got up and went infront of the mirror and groaned.

"I guess this is the least I'll get." He sighed.

"Yep. Just the basics." She replied easily. "Ready to start our day?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Okay then." They exited the cabin and made their way to the mess hall. When they got there, Mitchie noticed that people were snickering at Shane, so she decided to be nice. She left the mess hall and went to Shane's cabin, grabbing a pair of skinny jeans, a 'The Who' t-shirt, and a hat. She already had a leather jacket and Converse on. After putting the new outfit on, she left the cabin again and went back to the mess hall.

When she entered, she started walking like Shane and basically acted like all the guys she has seen. Mitchie then looked around and found Shane with Caitlyn, Nate, and Jason. She walked over there and sat next to Shane. Nobody noticed her sit down.

"So why are you dressed like a girl?" Jason asked Shane.

"I lost a bet."

"With who?"

"Me." Mitchie answered to get them to notice her. It worked.

"Mitchie, why are you dressed like that?" Caitlyn asked cautiously.

Then Shane noticed. "Why are you wearing MY clothes?" He whisper yelled.

"You were the first guy I thought of. And I thought you'd be close to my size. I was right."

"Oh. Okay. But why?"

"Well, I felt bad that you were getting laughed at and that I beat you twice so, yea."

"Oh. Well, you just got lucky."

"Whatever let's you sleep at night."

"Guys, it's almost time for class." Nate interrupted. Everyone got up before going to their various classes.

**Mitchie's POV**

As time passed through the day, people were whispering about Shane and me. The classes passed with ease, and Shane and I even joked around about the dance off in class. Soon it was free period, so I was sitting in my cabin, strumming on my guitar. I found a good melody I liked and I quietly started to sing along.

"_I can make the rain stop if I wanna,_

_Just by my attitude._

_I can take my laptop, record a snapshot,_

_And change a point-of-view._

_I just entered this brand new world,_

_And I'm so open hearted._

_I know I got a long way to go but I'm-_

_I'm just getting started._

_I'm over my head_

_And I know it, I know it._

_I'm doing my best_

_Not to show it, to show it._

_Whatever it takes to be,_

_What I was meant to be,_

_I'm gonna try._

_Cause I'm living the dream_

_And I know it, I know it_

_I'm trying my best_

_Not to blow it, to blow it_

_And I know everything will be fine_

_With me, myself, and time (and time, and time, time...)_

_I go where life takes me,_

_But some days it makes me,_

_Wanna change my direction._

_Sometimes it gets lonely,_

_But I know that it's only,_

_A matter of my perception._

_I just entered this brand new world,_

_And I'm so open hearted._

_I know I got a long way to go but I'm-_

_I'm just getting started._

_I'm over my head_

_And I know it, I know it._

_I'm doing my best_

_Not to show it, to show it._

_Whatever it takes to be,_

_What I was meant to be,_

_I'm gonna try._

_Cause I'm living the dream_

_And I know it, I know it_

_I'm trying my best_

_Not to blow it, to blow it_

_And I know everything will be fine_

_With me, myself, and time_

_And baby, there's nothing like this moment._

_To just be real and let the truth be spoken._

_Whatever's broke I can make it unbroken._

_Turn the light in my head into something golden._

_If I just try,_

_More love._

_If I just try._

_More love._

_Then I'll find, myself, in time._

_I'm over my head_

_And I know it, I know it._

_I'm doing my best_

_Not to show it, to show it._

_Whatever it takes to be,_

_What I was meant to be,_

_I'm gonna try._

_I'm over my head_

_And I know it, I know it._

_I'm doing my best_

_Not to show it, to show it._

_Whatever it takes to be,_

_What I was meant to be,_

_I'm gonna try._

_Cause I'm living the dream_

_And I know it, I know it_

_I'm trying my best_

_Not to blow it, to blow it_

_And I know everything will be fine_

_With me, myself, and time-"_

RING! RING! My phone started ringing. I checked the caller ID and my eyes bugged out of their sockets. Dad. I quickly thought of a plan and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Hi, sweetie."_

"Hi, Dad. How's the movie going?"

"_Great! How's Sierra's?"_

"Ditto. We're having fun hanging out and doing stuff."

"_That's great. Can I talk to Sierra?"_

"Sure. Wait a second and I'll get her." I put the phone on hold and called Sierra.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi. It's Mitchie."

"_Hey Mitchie! What's up?"_

"My dad is calling and wants to talk to you."

"_Okay. Put him on."_ I took my dad off hold and put the phone on three way.

"We're back! And you're on speakerphone." I told my dad.

"_Sierra?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_I just wanted to make sure you were there. Thanks. The director is calling us now so I have to go."_

"Bye Dad. I'll talk to you later."

"_Bye Mr. Torres."_

"_Bye girls."_ Then he hung up.

"Thanks for covering for me!" I thanked Sierra.

"_No problem! It's what friends do! Anymore assistance or will you keep in contact?"_

"Keep in touch. I gotta go."

"_Okay. Bye."_

"Bye." We both hung up and I breathed a sigh of relief. My plan worked.

* * *

**Doctor- That looks twisted. We'll put it in a splint, and should help.**

**Tifani- Thanks. *Doctor leaves***

**Sabrina- Hey guys?**

**Tifani and Jason- Yes?**

**Sabrina- Where are Shane and Nate?**

**Jason- I have no idea.**

**Tifani- None.**

**Sabrina- We need to find them.**

***In the park***

**Shane- Where did they go?**

**Nate- Probably at the doctor.**

**Shane- Well, they'll find us. I just hope Tifani is okay.**

**Nate- Me too.**

**Shane- To find out if we get reunited and if Tifani really _is_ okay, please review.**

**Nate- Hey, Shane, do you think people actually reads these author notes?**

**Shane- Write Tacos if you read this author's note.**


	8. Chapter 8 Friendship & Bonding

**Sabrina- Where could they be? (the three had gone back to the park)**

**Tifani- Could they be at the playground?**

**Sabrina- Yea! Let's go check there!**

***runs to playground while Tifani and Jason hobble and walk behind***

**Tifani- Are they there?**

**Sabrina- ...**

**Tifani- Sabrina? Where are you?**

**Sabrina- ...**

**Tifani- While Jason and I look for Sabrina, please read and review. **

**Jason!**

**Jason- What?**

**Tifani- Come here.**

**Jason- But it's a male cardinal!**

**Tifani- Now. By the way, we don't own anything except the plot!**

**_P.S. Tifani's Editor is acting retarded. So words will not be spelled right, and some maaay be missing. We will try to fix it again soon. I, (Tifani) will be getting a new 'word' program for my computer this Thursday. So by then, it will be fixed. Please don't review to us about horrible spelling please. We try the best we can._**

**Thank you!**

* * *

It had been three days since the bet. Shane still looked sort of

pissed off, but I think it also brought us closer together. And now he was

pushing me in dance. Once something became to easy, he hit me with

something that was almost impossible.

Caitlyn had been a big help too! She was helping me with my final jam

music, and we were having so much fun! I was really excited! Of course

we were going to magically enhance the show. We're still working out

the kinks, though.

Now I was sitting peacefully at the lake. I didn't notice Shane come

up before he sat down.

"Hello." I greeted him.

"Hello."

"So what do I own to this pleasure of seeing you out of class?" I ask.

"I just came to say hi. I can go if you want me to."

"No, it's fine. I was just joking around."

"I know."

"Well then, I'm glad you know."

"Thank you."

We sat in a comfortable silence for about five minutes before he broke

it.

"So can I ask you something?"

"You just did."

"Dang." he paused then smirked. "Can I ask two questions?"

I smirked at him before answering, "You already have."

He looked at me and then finally figured it out. "Can I ask you four

questions?"

"Go ahead."

"Will you be my friend?"

"Sure. But I'm friends with Shane, not Shane Gray."

"Okay." he replied while smiling.

"Let the Shane and Mitchie friendship begin!" we laughed before

settling down again.

"Mitchie, do you want to go out on a canoe?"

"Sure! We have time to kill."

Shane and I got up and made our way towards the canoe's. Shane flipped over a green canoe, while I got the life vests. I handed him the other one, and we both strapped them on. Once they were on, he got in the canoe first, then held his hand out for me to hold so he can help me in.

Once we were settled, we started paddled towards the middle of the lake. It wasn't as easy as we thought since we were going in circles.

"I don't think we're doing this right." I laughed.

"What, you don't like going in circles?" She asked also laughing.

I didn't answer. I just rolled my eyes at him smiling.

"So tell me about yourself." Shane said after five minutes of confortable silence.

I hesitated for a moment trying to think of a story to tell him.

"Um well..My name is Mitchell Lovato. Mitchie for short. I'm seventeen years old, I live with both my parents in New York. I have a best friend named Sierra, but she actually moved here to Canada. I miss her, but we talk all the time." I said shrugging.

Shane nodded.

"That's cool. How about school?" He asked. He sounded generally curious, but I couldn't understand why.

"Well, I go to North view High school. And Sierra is pretty much my only friend there. So I'm lucky that I have Caitlyn here." I said.

"That sucks. Why is she your only friend?" He asked. Why is he asking so many questions about me?

"I don't really mind her being my only friend. I mean, we've been friends since we were in diapers! But we aren't exactly the same either. She's rather focus on school, and I have music." I said shrugging once again.

"Well, that's good I guess." He said.

"Whta about you popstar? What's there to know about you?" I asked teasedly.

"Okay one, it's popstar. And two, just pick up a magazine and you'll have everything you need to know about me." He said grinning.

"Jerk." I said chuckling.

"Well, I'm Shane Adam Gray. But you knew that." He said laughing but I splashed him with water.

He gasped then grinned evily.

"Oh, it's on." He said and splashed me back. Soon it we had picked up our padels again, and were soaking each other.

"Peace! I give in! Just don't ruin the hair!" He said.

I stoped and shook my head and water droplets flew out everywhere. Including at Shane.

He continued telling me about himself, but then he started talking about his band mates Nate Black and Jason White.

Nate was the serious one of the group, and Jason was more of the child.

I was giggling as he told me his latest Jason-does-something-absolutely-ridiculous-and-nearly-gets-me-killed story. "So he decides that it would be smart to try to get up close to the alligator to take a picture of it, and he can't get a good one. Meanwhile, the thing is hissing at us, and a second one comes by, So naturally he turns to me and tells me to take the picture! The whole time my hand is shaking and all I keep thinking is 'Get that picture then get the hell out of here!' I manage to get a decent picture but damn I thought the thing was going to kill me!" Shane said as Mitchie laughed. "I guess I should never go to Florida and then go to the Everglades with Jason!" I said in between giggles.

"That would be the smartest thing to do." He agreed laughing. I couldn't help but think that his laugh sounded beautiful...

What? Beautiful? What am I talking about? I can't think his laugh sounds beautiful. It must be the sun. Yea. That's it. I'm getting to much sun.

We finally calmed down, and I looked towards the setting sun. Wow, times go by fast.

"We should get going." I said dissapointed. Wait, dissapointed? Since when am I dissapointed when I'm with Shane?

"Yea your right." He said frowning and we padled back to shore.

He once again helped me out of the canoe, and we walked back to the cabins.

It was dark now, and there wasn't any kids outside either.

He took me to my cabin, and when I looked down, I noticed we were holding hands. oops...

I quickly disconntected out hands, and kept them to my side.

"Thanks for the canoe ride. I had a lot of fun." I said blushing and smiling.

"No problem. I had fun to. We should do it again some time." Shane suggested.

"I'd like that." I said nodding.

"Great. Well, good night." He said and turned and walked to his cabin.

"Good night." I said to his retreating figure.

I sighed and walked into my cabin and saw Caitlyn was in the bathroom.

I got out pj's and changed normally and not magically for once.

**Shane's P.O.V.**

The whole walk to my cabin, I was smiling.

I will admit, even though I didn't really like Mitchie at first, she was becoming a really good friend to me now.

One thing that I'm starting to notice though, is that she looks slightly familiar.

I don't know where I've seen her before, but I know I have. Either from the mortal world, or wizarding.

Nah. I doubt from the wizarding world. It's impossibe. She can't be a wizard.

I shook my head at the thought, and continued to think about our afternoon while walking.

I had a lot of fun with her, and I could always be myself with her. I needed someone like that.

Someone who wont treat me nice because I'm Shane Gray. But will treat me nice because of me. Shane. Not Shane Gray. And she did hate me at first...

I got back to my cabin, still soaking wet, and took out my wand. I did a spell that automatically dries me off, and took of my T-shirt and jeans, and just put on some sweat pants and was left shirtless. I got into bed, and snapped my fingers causing the light to go out.

Hopefully I'll see her again tomorrow...

**Third Person P.O.V.**

Mitchie was so caught up thinking about her afternoon with Shane, that she didn't notice Caitlyn get out of the bathroom, and come sit next to her.

"Mitchie? Mitchie. Mitchie!" She yelled, but nothing. Then she smirked getting an idea.

She grabbed her wand, whispered a couple of words, rubbed her hands against the wand, and touched Mitchie arms. Shocking her.

"Ouch!" Mitchie yelped jumping up.

"That'll teach ya.." Caitlyn muttered. "So, what were you so caught up thinking about?" Caitlyn asked smirking.

**Mitchie's P.O.V.**

Oh no. I couldn't tell her I was thinking about Shane. I could tell her about my afternoon. But not that I was thinking about him so much, I didn't eve notice her come in.

"Um... I went for a canoe ride with Shane today. And I was just thinking about it." I said deciding to be mostly honest.

"That's cool." She said sliding into her own bed and shutting off the lights.

Well that went easier than I planned.

I couldn't fall asleep. All night, I was thinking about Shane. Shane and his rich black hair, and his deep chocolate brown eyes...and that smile...

I knew, from all the thoughts running through out my mind. That I was indeed.

In love with Shane Gray.

**Tifani: I don't know where Sabrina could be! We've looked everywhere!**

**Jason: We didn't check the bird exihbit...**

**Tifani: Jason shut up! This isn't the time to think about birds!**

**Jason: Sorry...**

**Tifani: It's okay just...focus!**

_**BEEP! BEEP!**_

**Jason: What's that! Are we under attack?**

**Tifani: *Sigh* No Jason. That's my phone. I just got a Text message.**

**Jason: Oh...Okay!**

**Tifani: *Shacking head while pulling out phone looking at message.**

_**If you want to see Sabrina again, I suggest getting me Shane. **_

_**You don't want anything bad to happen to your precious Sabrina now would you?**_

_**~Unknown**_

**Jason: Who's 'Unknown'?**

**Tifani: I don't know...But whoever it is has Sabrina.**

**Jason: And whant's Shane.**

**Tifani: Your right Jason...Wow. Never thought I'd say that...**

**Jason: I have my moments.**

**Tifani: Yea yea. Don't get to worked up about it.**

**Jason: So...what do we do now?**

**Tifani: For starters, we have to go get Shane and Nate and tell them about the Text. Then...we have to figure out who this 'Unknown' is.**

**Jason: How do we do that?**

**Tifani: I'm not sure...READERS! Please review who you think 'Unknown' is! We will not update unless we get some answers!**

**Jason: Yeah! What she said! **

**Tifani: So please, review, and give us some help on who you think sent the text!**

**Jason: Yeah! And while you do that...Tifani! You want to come with me to the Everglades with me?**

**Tifani: Hell no!**


	9. Authors Note- VERY Important- Deleting--

Hello my loves. Yeah, I know. Long time no see. I deeply apologize for that. I just… it's been really hectic. That's really the only excuse I have, and you have complete free reign to hate me. I'm sorry.

Anyway, I know a lot of you are anticipating updates on my stories… but this author's note won't be a good one.

I'm putting the majority of my stories up for adoption. I just can't handle them all, and honestly, I should of really drafted most of my stories before posting them all at once. And not to mention I still have more stories in my notebook ready to be posted, but I just haven't gotten around to it.

_So, here are the stories I'm putting up for Adoption:_

**-Untouched.**

**-Surprise, Surprise.**

**-Rest In Love.**

**-Remember The Times.**

**-High school with Popstars.**

**-You Belong With Me.**

**-The Life Ring.**

**-My Happy Ending Will Come.**

**-Dead To The World.**

_Stories I'm considering putting up for adoption:_

**-Don't Forget.**

_Stories I'm deleting (I don't even know why I posted these. They were a joke really.):_

**-Jonas Brothers Dream**

**- Secret Circle AIM Chat**

_Stories I'm willing to work on:_

**-After Camp Rock: A Journey.**

**- My Version of Camp Rock.**

**** Please note, I probably will keep these stories, now when I update them, is a different story. After Camp Rock: A Journey was my first story on here, and honestly I can't let it go because I still have an idea for the plot. I know the grammar is HORRIBLE in the first few chapters, but that's because I was getting used to the new program I was using, and really just never got up to editing it. And plus, I don't like the pace I was moving at with the relationships. So I'll edit that as well. But now that I'm thinking about it, I will update it. If any of you want to give me some idea's, you're more than welcome to!**

If you don't see a story listed on here, that means it's safe, and I will continue writing it.

I don't just want to give these stories to anyone, because frankly, they're my babies, and I want to make sure they will go in the direction I had intended them to. If it's not too much to ask for you to fill out this form? :S

Name (First or username):

Story you would like to adopt:

What do you plan on doing with the story plot?:

Would you be willing to let me in on it every once in a while?:

And that's it! I really want these stories continued and put to good use instead of just sitting here. I'll get back into my routine writing, I promise. The first thing I will do is edit After Camp Rock: A Journey, that's for sure. I've been nagging myself for so long, you have no idea.

Now for those of you who have patiently (or not) waited for my updates, if you'd like, Review to this (if it's a story I'm keeping) that you want a preview, and if there's enough people wanting a preview of what's to come, I'll do one for each story that gets reviews (This Author's Note is being posted on ALL of my stories).

Again, I'm so sorry for the delay or if I've upset you with this, but it's for what's best. Of course if and when a story gets adopted, I will be posting who the new owner is. If you have any questions or anything of the sort, don't be afraid to message me!

Lots of love, Tifani xx


End file.
